It All Started With an Ugly Charlton Holiday Sweater
by Bellatrix's Weightless Tears
Summary: Andy Sachs and Serena want two things that Santa just can't bring! Miranda and Emily. Set at Christmas after Paris, Andy gets a card from Miranda, telling her exactly what she thinks of Andy. Andy gets drunk, remembers she has keys to Miranda's town house and goes there, alas Miranda is home! Serena misses her flight, and ends up at Emily's door.
1. Chapter 1

It All Started With an Ugly Charlton Holiday Sweater

This most wonderful time of the year, holiday season usually started off for her, being given _it_ from her crafty Mum or Aunt who happily handed over the most hideous sweaters in existence as presents for Christmas over the years to Emily who wore it grumpily and the constant asking (badgering) when she was she going to find a nice bloke to settle down with.

This year was no exception. Nigel thought it was the ugliest thing he'd ever seen. He insisted it be burnt. Jabbed hard on his pinstripe arm, it was from her Mum. Made by her. It was a Charlton tradition.

Emily was just relieved Miranda didn't see it.

Emily Charlton was going to kill her Mum. It came here, for her, her Mum had sent it to her care of Runway.

Fingering the festive robins on it with apt horror and the saying that made Emily hope she never wore it.

Jingle My Bells.

No one was ever jingling her bells.

Emily's Christmas's usually consisted of a long BA flight home to Richmond upon Thames, her arriving jetlagged to the turkey burning, the dog knocking over the tree, all the children crying/fighting/vomiting from too much chocolate or her cousin's two and a half year old headbutting the dog and screaming ''broken penguin'' and toughing out a relative singing 'FIVE GOLD RINGS' in her ear on a loop for three hours and being forced copious eggnog and making a hat out of a sheet of the _Telegraph_ all with King's College carol service blaring.

Always making sure her Dad remembered while popping down to Tesco's for last minute things, like the brandy butter and making sure that the turkey does not look like a weapon of mass destruction.

Not this year. Emily was simply skipping Christmas. She was not flying home this time, she still felt like she was coming down with something.

So deck the halls with boughs of jolly. 'Pffft!' she was staying in New York this Christmas and W'evs to yuletide excelsis over the pond with her entire family. She didn't want to fly squashed in economy and all through Boxing Day to New Year's Eve pretending she was having a great time. When she wasn't.

Her family discussing how she was still single. No children yet. Still working for _her_.

Her Mum thought Emily should resign and come work for her Dad's investment firm. She could shop at Boots and Waitrose again.

Assured her Mum, NYC had grocery stores.

She'd be fine this Christmas on her own. Told to call them and wear her jumper.

Emily had already shopped for the twins and everything else Miranda had her running around the city for, was sorted. Done. Wrapped and bowed and scheduled and now she could go home and hibernate for a week with her phone turned off.

Runway was closed until January 8th. Her much needed holiday had officially begun. Clicking off her computer. She was curling up to a new Nicholas Sparks book. 'The Choice' and perhaps she might attempt a social life in the Big Apple.

No more dating and never again a one night stand with anything remotely like him last month.

Watching Emily at her desk, organizing her things and gathering her things to go when she was dismissed.

''Emily.''

* * *

Miranda hated this time of year. Stephen was over. Ended at last.

If she was still married to _him_ , it would be a week of leading up to Stephen's family arriving to spend the holidays like last year, with his rude sister and his mother who both equally didn't like her and mainly be a strained staying at the townhouse for a week, enduring Christmas morning of Stephen disappears or drinks too much.

She'd end up hating shirking being a husband to her Stephen and the tension he brought for the holidays would be ruined for Caroline and Cassidy. Saw it in last year's pictures of them posed formally.

Those pictures told Miranda everything. Stephen didn't fit with her.

Miranda was determined to give her Bobbseys a great Christmas this year. Not be anything like it was before, no one was ruining Christmas with her and the twins.

They were going to try to be a family together. Hot chocolate and decorating the tree that was delivered this morning and walking Patricia. Miranda promised the twins she wouldn't once call Emily this week.

Miranda was baking and cooking herself this year. No caterers. Cassidy and Caroline were hers this year not their father's. Her Ex got them all summer.

Greg could laugh himself silly in humid Turks & Caicos she could defrost an organic turkey without resorting to calling an assistant.

She ran Runway easily enough.

Miranda scanned Emily with a flick of her cold blue eyes, who had her notepad ready for her.

Emily held it clasped. Her first assistant had picked that up from _her_ clearly. A little habit of hers. Miranda's mouth thinned.

Emily was truly a wonderful assistant _not like her._ Andrea, who was such a milquetoast. Weak. Insipid. Still seething with what she did to her in Paris. Walking away from her, just like that, without a word of explanation. Leaving her side, in the middle of fashion week was the Midwesterner chemically imbalanced or working for Irv?

Impertinent, childish, the list went on and on at what was wrong with Andrea.

That paste and copy template letter of resignation sent to her made Miranda a true dragon in Paris. Nigel had never seen Miranda more riled, almost on a par when she discovered Greg was cheating on her.

Andrea Sachs was working at that paper now and what she'd seen while pretending not to see her on the curb waving asininely at her. She looked happy.

That was an emotion elusive to Miranda. After all Stephen said to her last week with both of their lawyers present, she had an empty heart full of broken parts not even glue or concrete could put together.

Emily in the New Year was ready for what Miranda had in mind for her. She was ready to move into Jocelyn's role. ''Emily there's nothing I need. Go on. Enjoy your holidays. I will see you in January. Call for Roy.''

Emily softly wished her a happy Christmas as Miranda had her call for Roy before traffic got tied up this late afternoon.

* * *

Twinkling lights on the tree, Andy was really grateful to her new roommate being a perfect fit with her. Moving out of her last place with Nate was for the best, she needed to move on and she was doing just that, living near Central Park besides Serena was looking for a roommate last month and thought of Andy instantly and that next Monday Andy moved in, plus, she wasn't a slob or psycho and at any given opportunity Serena kept her up on the daily saga of life at Runway.

Often with news about Miranda.

Serena also now knew how she felt about Miranda. Was it that obvious? Andy hoped it wasn't. If Miranda knew?

Andy hoped Miranda didn't.

Serena had been cooking for Andy the night she moved in and just asked her out of the blue over Calabrian sausage and red wine ragu with pasta, why did she leave Miranda in Paris. Andy blamed it all on the really good red wine. Serena liked good red wine. She said it out loud. What she'd been hiding and denying for months. She was in love with her boss.

Serena clinked her glass and asked her what she was going to do about it.

Andy didn't honestly know, it was not so easy to go and tell Miranda this, she reminded Serena, and that Miranda was getting divorced. She'd been married to Stephen. Also Miranda hated her.

Serena just grinned and casually shrugged her toned shoulders. ''Andy tell her how you feel about her or narcotize yourself with casual sex for years.''

Serena swallowed her wine and her eyes sparkled as she held Andy's dark eyes. ''Only with white haired night stands though.''

Andy almost inhaled her own sip of wine.

Neither Andy would attempt this Christmas. Or ever. Go and tell Miranda how she felt about her, Andy couldn't.

Changing the subject to Serena's own unrequited love. Emily. That frosty snobby redhead Andy actually missed sometimes and she knew Serena secretly loved and adored.

Discovering this when she saw Serena on the phone to Emily. It was in her eyes.

Serena still hadn't told Emily who her new roommate was. Being very mysterious about it. Nigel didn't know and Serena suspected Emily or Miranda wouldn't care for the idea of it being Andy Sachs.

Andy and Serena had bought the tree and decorated it together.

Serena was probably on her plane right now to her family in Rio.

Andy had the week off alone, and she wasn't going home to Ohio this year, maybe next year. Her parents just didn't understand she didn't want Nate back. They were over.

They just didn't work anymore. Nate and she were never getting married or having kids that had her smile and his unruly hair.

He chose Boston and as Nate rubbed it in to Andy, she chose Paris and someone whose calls she always took.

Half the time she didn't understand it herself that she now only wanted to kiss a certain white haired Editor with a soul of ice, who loathed and despised Andy and once called her fat and treated her like an inferior pair of hands to fetch and catch her coat. Andy was nothing to her. Groaning to herself, Serena was no help, kept urging Andy should go and just tell Miranda how she felt about her.

What was she supposed to do? Show up at Runway and corner Miranda with her lips.

Andy honestly didn't need that inevitable humiliation or rejection.

Serena warned her not to flake out on the couch in her fuzzy slippers, numbed to 'Last Christmas' or watch a marathon of sappy holiday flicks. She wasn't going to do just that. She was going to finish a few articles and stay in, subsisting on her Mom's sugar cookies and bin the fruit cake. Maybe she'd call Doug or Lily.

If it snowed she could go walk in it.

Andy slipped on her lumpy sweater over her head as her door buzzed.

''Hi Andy there's a delivery for you. You have to sign for it.''

Andy's dark brows came together. Her folks sent her gifts last week by overnight delivery and she got it. ''Sure I'll be right down.'' Getting her keys and grabbing Gordon the doorman's wrapped up gift box as Andy made her way to the elevator, pressing Lobby.

* * *

Serena held her phone to her ear, its battery was dead, and she hadn't charged it last night, as she rummaged through her bag for her ticket, her long fingers brushing it, she forgot to give this to Emily.

In all honesty Serena hadn't forgotten, more like chickened out of giving it to Emily, she should have given it to Emily yesterday many times missed her chance, and Serena almost gave it before she left the office. Couldn't.

Only able to sputter out a Merry Christmas to the redhead she worked beside.

Emily liked guys not girls. She didn't even know Serena liked her. Liked her, liked her. Serena kept those feelings to herself.

The envelope and glittery snowflake gift paper mocking her.

It was something she just knew Emily would love. Serena had watched her enough to know she would.

She was pathetic and hopeless, Emily didn't even know how she felt about her. Emily wasn't her girlfriend or life partner and never would be.

So Serena knew when Emily's face was upset or how many freckles she had or how she liked her Starbuck's coffee, that and Serena worried that she should eat more and that she liked inhaling her scent of perfume every morning when she leaned over Serena's shoulder, showing her something on the computer.

Emily only dated men. Serena knew Emily wasn't about to suddenly start dating Serena for any reason. Ever.

Serena's soft eyes scanned the flight board, she read it, just perfect her flight home was cancelled. She would probably wait for hours.

Looking down to get her address book out and find a payphone. Serena glanced, confused. Where was her wheelie bag?

This was the start of a truly shitty Christmas Eve for her.

Her bag was gone, likely stolen and her phone dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Miranda wrote this to her.

Andy was still holding it in her palm. She reread it to herself twice now. Brown eyes narrowed and were hard _on it._ Andy Sachs was really pissed off.

Miranda was the only person who could push her buttons, like nobody else with a brow raising or lips thinning to a purse but this was worse, much worse than the dressing down about a stupid belt, Andy had received.

It all started over a belt. Andy didn't give a crap what color it was called. So she'd laughed actually she'd snorted, Miranda didn't have to go so overboard about it.

It was just a belt. But this card. Well Past Overboard.

Andy thought nothing Miranda said or did could top that time over a shade of blue, she did of course later exceed in that with ordering Andy to get that manuscript, with those cold berating blue eyes of hers directed right on her made Andy wilt and she had felt so small that day at the run through by Miranda's words and her chastising tone directed right at her.

Her blood pumping, so La Priestly thought _this_ about her and apparently decided on telling her and sent it to her, on Christmas Eve, by messenger.

Miranda was a true ballbuster bitch.

First wanting to rip it up. Instead, Andy didn't do that, she shoved it into her leather jacket pocket.

Pulling on her cap, shoving Gordon his gift.

She was going out.

It didn't upset her. What Miranda thought of her? No. Miranda's derisive written words just ran right off her back. Miranda could really sugarcoat things right between the eyes like a '45 of vitriol.

Andy swallowed the warm liquor sitting at Sippin' Santa's. The first bar she saw strolling in her slow building rage at her.

Miranda was something alright. Writing this to her. Making sure she got it at this time of year.

She should and would write Miranda's personal number on every men's room urinal wall from here downtown to Hoboken for a good time to call her.

Smiling evilly, she would write and give out her sacred never ever to be given out to anybody under any circumstances, phone number and why stop there, Andy would personally write Miranda's direct office line. Andy had it all planned with the words of how she will dominate you.

Good advice. To establish a safe word and she will travel to Washington Heights.

It was a deserved comeuppance. Insulted with every one of her nasty words written to her, that and told she can't write well.

She just needed a Sharpie pen and then 'All aboard the Icicle of Runway.'

Spilling her sip of vodka as she giggled. Andy was bombed.

Andy sat at a bar, swallowing the amber liquid which burnt her throat, Andy rarely ever drank like this if ever, she usually had a beer, a light beer and when she backpacked with Nate in Ireland to see her cousin, it was Guinness for her, that went right to her head as her long fingers curling around the glass, glancing around the bar, feeling buzzed, ordering another one as the bartender shook his head at the young woman, it was only 2pm, deciding to cut the cute brunette in a faded gray college sweatshirt off soon.

She looked too young to have such a drinking problem.

She wouldn't shut up about someone called Miranda who gave her the shaft, the royal fist and kept on repeating a word. Cerulean.

So this Miranda was obviously foreign. Figures. Ralph shook his head. Ralph had a cousin from Jersey who liked women. He could set her up with a nice all American girl. Dee picked em' on parole.

Slurping another gulp of hard liquor down fast, Andy fished in her pocket and began getting out more cash.

''Do you know I got eggs for her. Every Wednesday. I was her fetcher. For everything. _I mean everything!_ That woman. She gets under your skin. She's like a condition. I even had Starbucks on speed dial for her. All to get her scalding hot coffee! Every other f-ing hour for her. Runway may collapse if it was ever lukewarm.''

Andy slung back a mouthful. ''I gave up my boyfriend for her! Went to Paris with her!'' Getting louder again. She was close to one to many now. Intoxicated.

''Hey keep it down.'' The bartender warned her again.

Ralph didn't want to have to escort her out of his bar. This kid seemed nice. This Miranda broad, really did a number on her.

A few patrons just watched her.

Andy blinked at him, slurring out. ''Another.'' She wanted to not see a glass empty till closing time. All she wanted to do now was drink and somehow tell Miranda Priestly to fuck off. Yeah that would be a really Happy Christmas for Andy.

Pushing the cash back to her. ''Listen honey go home. It's Christmas Eve. Go find this Miranda and tell her how you really feel about her. Ok.'' Maybe he'd never have to hear, the name Miranda and the last few hours of Miranda this and Miranda that. Ever again.

Andy wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, focused on his words to her. Go to Miranda and tell her exactly how she feels about her?

Yeah. That was such a great idea. Andy jutted her chin out. She should do just that. Tell her what she really thought of her. Fairs fair. Miranda did it to her. Viciously.

Maybe after another two drinks, she'd do just that. Make her way to Elias Clarke and go up to Miranda's office and give Miranda, a piece of her mind. Every ex assistant's dream. To tell The Ice Queen off.

Andy threw back her head with a hard laugh. Miranda deserved it. Ralphie here suggested she should do it. Why not.

Looking now at her empty glass. She'd need another one of these to do that though. Liquid courage.

Andy was cut off with a shake of Ralph's head.

''Just go home and have a nice Christmas.'' Ralph meant it.

Andy frowned, the only way her holiday would improve if she told Miranda off just like she did to her. Feeling the card in her pocket as she stuffed her bills back inside her jacket.

It burned her up that Miranda did this to her. When all Andy did was be hopelessly in love with her. She was never telling her that now, had already been emotionally eviscerated.

Go to see Miranda. At Runway.

That's just what she'd do. She was going to Elias Clarke and see her. Right now.

Getting up. Andy stumbled. She never drank like this. All Sachs of Shaker Heights, Ohio couldn't hold their alcohol well, losing total control.

Andy stopped swaying, looking at the twinkling lights. It was Christmas Eve. Miranda wasn't at work.

Probably in Bora Bora swimming with her species. Sharks.

Andy had half a mind to track her down. Ruin her Christmas completely. Maybe if she asked Emily nicely, she'd tell her Miranda's holiday schedule.

She did give Emily all those pretty couture pieces from Paris.

The bartender watched her progress. Coming around to Andy. ''Let me get you a cab.'' He took her keys from her as Andy saw them dangling on the keyring. Miranda's key. Her dopey smile widening on them suddenly.

Grabbing them back from him happily, Miranda's mean cruel words that cut to the bone and heart of her was not making her drink whiskey out of a paper bag from a convenience store and sleep it off on a bench tonight for the holidays.

Feeling the metal in her palm.

In all honesty, Andy had forgotten all about them. Until right now.

 _Her key_. When she'd proven she wasn't a total psycho to Miranda and began delivering the Book nightly. This was to be guarded with her life along with that Book she wanted to blowtorch after dousing it with gasoline.

Miranda's keys, she had them. Andy just never got around to returning it.

Now was as good time as any.

A truly wild crazy impulsive thought came to Andy. Miranda really did deserve Andy paying her a visit.

Spread some equal Christmas cheer. Taking another big sip and swallow from a guy's order next to her who just stared at Andy.

Yeah, Andy decided to herself, she was showing up on Miranda's doorstep and Miranda was going to see her again. Face to face, Andy had a few things to set straight with her as well.

With what she wrote her, Miranda was damn well going to listen to her. Andy was going to wish her one hell of a very Merry Christmas. For sending her this.

It was her turn to be hurtful.

Andy raised her arm and got a cab uptown, telling the driver an address she knew by heart. 129 East 73rd Street and Lexington Avenueon the Upper East Side.

Scrunching the bills up at the cab as it pulled up to Miranda's townhouse door.

Andy wobbled and stumbled up to the front door, seeing the holly leaf wreath on the door, reaching in her jacket pocket. Using Miranda's key.

Patricia greeted Andy with her tail wagging.

* * *

 _Thirty Minutes Earlier_

''Please Patricia one more taste.'' Miranda implored her St. Bernard that was lying there on the kitchen tiles with big brown eyes like hers.

Flour on her sharp ivory cheekbone, tasting it herself. This was horrible.

Miranda gave up, dropping the wooden spoon in the mixing bowl, upset, wiping her hands on her apron. Her second batch was burnt. Her Santa bread wouldn't rise.

It looked nothing like the picture in front of her or anything belonging on Yummly. The recipe for it, had lied. It was not fluffy. Or buttery or crumbly or caramelly.

Moreish it was not.

In the New Year she'd personally call the Food and Drink Editor of The New York Times herself to inform them it was not so easy to make. Tapping with flour dusted fingers on her IPad at the recipe instructions.

Wiping her glasses off.

Miranda took out her phone, almost pressing it, a number she always resorted to, resisting just dialing Emily to fix this, that's what Emily did and was for. Fixing anything for her.

Miranda stopped herself. No. She promised her Bobbseys. No assistants. She _could_ do this on her own. She _would_ do this on her own, she ran a magazine that was the leading periodical on fashion in the world and managed staff who most days were hopelessly incompetent and this wasn't that complicated. She just couldn't get the hang of it.

Seeing where she went wrong, to add more flour.

Patricia whined at her.

''Mom we're going over to Jake's to wrap your gifts.'' Cassidy called out to Mom in the kitchen, grabbing her chunky scarf. Caroline pulled her jacket on in the hall.

Miranda lately heard her daughters before seeing them. ''Cassidy we are not in Yankee stadium.'' Cassidy rushed in to her. ''Sorry, Mom _wow_ you've been baking.'' Caroline came up behind her sister with a stunned look on her freckled face. Her blue eyes just like their Mom's but alarmed.

''It's coming along.'' Miranda lied. Standing in her apron. Flour on her cheekbone.

''So we're going to Jake's, he got a PS4 early. We hid your gifts at his place.''

Miranda knew Cassidy and Caroline wanted to surprise her this holiday with something special they'd been planning for a month and being very secretive about.

''Only for an hour or two. I want you both home to help decorate the tree with me.'' Miranda warned them, her eyes bright on both of her redhead babies.

''We won't forget.'' Kissing both goodbye tenderly as she was hugged.

''Mom. We'll say hi from you to Daniel.'' Caroline informed her with a giggle. ''A mistletoe hello.''

'' Girls. Mr. Bedford.''

Miranda corrected her youngest. ''Wait bring these.'' Miranda selected one batch of cookies she made. Putting them in a box and handing them to Caroline who took them hesitant.

''He said we can call him Daniel. Mom.'' Cassidy reminded her Mom as Miranda smoothed her collar.

Dan was great with Mom. He was always over here. He fixed things for Mom. He even pretended to like Mom's attempt at baking. Like these, chocolate chip cookies, they might be. Cassidy wasn't a hundred percent sure.

Caroline mumbled. Poor Jake and Daniel…uh Mr. Bedford. He should just move in for Mom.

Caroline smiled at her Mom, rolling he eyes, who was oblivious. Clueing her in. ''Mom face it, Jake's Dad likes you. He wants to kiss you. You should want to kiss him. Just kiss him. Date him. He's a keeper. Not like Stephen, you should feel tingles and all. Mom. You will.''

Tingles and all. Miranda doubted that.

She hadn't felt tingles and all yet. In all her years of dating and marriage.

Miranda's blue eyes went wide at Caroline who was thirteen going on nineteen lately and very full of advice on Miranda's current single status.

''Bobbsey's, Mr. Bedford is a friend.''

Daniel Thomas Bedford was her next door neighbor and her friend. He was just a friend. Nothing more. He could be more. Miranda didn't want start anything so soon after the worst mistake of her life.

He and Jake lived down the street, three doors down and Jake went to Dalton with Caroline and Cassidy. Miranda sat on the PTA with Jake's dad. Daniel.

Daniel, she liked him. He talked to her. Like a person not as the dragon. Daniel was lately hinting at maybe they could try and go out without the kids and have dinner together. Not just see her at kid's games on Saturday.

This week, Daniel had offered to her, that he'd call Emily to arrange a sitter or she could share his.

Teased no charge. Miranda couldn't find it in herself to pick up on it. Daniel was flirting with her. He was nice, handsome and a widower. He had salt and pepper hair. He wasn't like Stephen.

He was mature and was a college professor at NYU and wrote for The NY Times Book review.

Daniel Thomas Bedford was successful and not dating and in Cassidy's words a hunk.

He also was for Miranda, good company and a very good friend. He thought that Stephen faxing divorce papers to her in Paris was unforgivable.

He came and changed her lightbulbs and also sent her flowers last week with the news of her divorce finalized.

Emily had all but suppressed a smile at the beautiful and expensive arrangement of irises sent to her.

He was tall and had lovely brown eyes. She was always very attracted to brown eyes. His were almost like _hers._ A little bit similar in a way. Miranda could trust Daniel with anything. Her trusting in brown eyes was risky for Miranda. Andrea had brown eyes. Different to Daniel's.

Andrea's were a darker honeyed shade though with flecks of gold in them. Miranda shook her head.

Andrea's eyes. Why on earth was she even thinking about Andrea's eye color? Comparing Daniel's brown eyes with hers.

She didn't even notice Emily's eye color. So why notice and know Andrea's?

Andrea wasn't important to her or for that matter meant anything to her.

She was not _thinking about her_. The worst assistant she ever took a chance on. Hiring her that day was a mistake. Giving her that reference to work at that mediocre newspaper was also a mistake on her part.

She actually chose The NY Mirror over her and her Runway.

To go work there and not stay with her. She should hate her. After Paris. Miranda did. Completely, then she didn't.

Andrea Sachs was the biggest pain in the…stopping herself from getting worked up about her. Not again. Not at Christmas.

What she did in Paris was so immature and disrespectful to her and also Andrea really bothered Miranda for some reason.

Even how her skin glowed and her big smile that never faltered with how vicious Miranda could be at work being like that at her never fazed her. Not once.

When Andrea was still working around her, she made Miranda's usual calm nature out of sync. She affected her. No one did that to her at Runway. Except her.

She was perky. A Midwestern little nobody. Came from Cleveland. She said dorky things. Was gauche. Couldn't spell Gabbana. She stupidly put Valentino on hold for ten minutes one afternoon. Miranda bit her lip at recalling how Emily's face looked at who she discovered was waiting stunned on the line and Miranda almost fired her for that. She hadn't.

She relented. Nigel noticed that.

Nigel was perfectly wrong. She in no way liked Andrea then or now.

It was only Andrea's second week. In fairness, she'd been busy taking a call from Cassidy and Caroline. It was rather thoughtful and sort of sweet. In a completely unprofessional charming way.

Andrea had never once curbed her words like that time on her very first day, telling her to just call her Andy which was uncalled for. Miranda wasn't about to ever greet any of her staff so casually.

Or that her hair, cascaded wildly with highlights of sorrel and mahogany in it.

The curve of her mouth when she tried not to smile. Many things about Andrea bothered her immensely. From the moment they laid eyes on one another.

She often smiled at her. She watched her. She wasn't scared or cowed by her. Everyone at Runway was.

She looked at her. Bothering Miranda more and more. Why did she watch her like that? At every opportunity. Her eyes, were always on her. Ever since the interview.

Miranda silenced one thought that came to her. _Don't your eyes seek out the things you want?_

The girl was impossible. It was very rude and entirely unprepared, during interviewing her, she didn't know who she was. Emily was right. She had been hopeless. Human Resources was testing Miranda's patience that week. She was frumpy. Unstylish. She wore that jacket that should only be worn in the 70s.

Andrea hadn't a clue, how powerful she was in publishing. Or even read Runway. Not one single issue. That rubbed Miranda the wrong way.

It was unthinkable and not a match at her Runway. She wrote about janitors' strikes, for a college paper. At Northwestern. Miranda had been listening to her despite reading her paper, then she gave that adorable little speech to her.

Being a hard worker.

Andrea was a fresh out of college kid with a fancy diploma, no obvious work experience in the city or in publishing and wanting to be her assistant likely possessing a one ounce brain but with something different that all lacked, Andrea had tons of attitude. Her speech somehow, making Miranda intrigued with her.

It was just lovely how Andrea repaid her. Walking away like that. No explanation. No apology.

That impulsive little brat of the lowest order.

Grasping the baking tray, dropping it hard, in the garbage can. Resigned. She should start rolling the stuffing balls. Maybe she could just call Valerie's Kitchen & Patisserie on Madison, herself. This wasn't starting well Christmas in her household.

It was a last resort. She had foil. Caroline and Cassidy could think she made it.

She'd hide the delivery boxes.

Miranda wanted it to be perfect for Cassidy and Caroline. Being together. She had a printed out a schedule.

Both walked to Jake's, Cassidy and Caroline scrunched their faces up. Mom was cooking. Mom never cooked. Cara cooked usually. Not Mom.

Hot chocolate, Mom could do that well. Sometimes she did heat things up and that was great getting them organic soup when they're sick. Mom could handle grilled cheese and spaghetti and breakfast without calamity happening in the kitchen but Christmas Eve dinner was really pushing it.

Maybe Christmas dinner reservations at the Plaza might be in order if Mom continued with this attempt. Cassidy had money to burn.

Dad lost again at Monopoly before jetting off to sea and sand and _her_.

Decorating a palm tree, both twins didn't want to experience.

Mom baking and her plans. It was sweet and Mom was a perfectionist and really wanted to do this for them. Dad never did.

Mom was making up for Stephen last year. Mr. Bran flakes in the morning and his prune face family. Talked like they belonged on the Antique Roadshow or on Downton Abbey.

Got them educational gifts last year. A book on Stephen Hawking and an abacus was just what Caroline wanted. Never.

Mom got the archery set and lessons. She was in a Katniss faze then.

Stephen had been all wrong for Mom. He ironed his socks.

So she and Caroline used his electric toothbrush on Patricia and on grout in the shower. He proved he was really uptight with his reaction.

Both redheads' faces were still in shock but really hopeful that Mom would just give up, admit defeat before giving them and Patricia salmonella this holiday.

Caroline looked up the number for a reservation at The Plaza, just in case Mom came to her senses.

If not, if it was all booked up, Jake's Dad had ordered everything down to a yule log dessert.

If Mom could be convinced to just join him. Maybe they'd both kiss and he'd date her and ask her to marry him. Not ever be like him, Stephen.

Both girls, along with Jake saw how his dad liked their Mom a lot. Daniel, Mr. Bedford was cool and thoughtful, he didn't date frequently like their Dad who was in the Caribbean this Christmas with Miss Texas.

Mom had said Dad liked supporting pageants.

Daniel had known Mom for years and he knew Mom wasn't really The Ice Queen. Not around him.

Both hoped Mom would see Daniel was perfect for her. White teeth, he dressed like he belonged in GQ, he wasn't anything like _Stephen, the creep_ who made Mom cry.

Mom and Jake's Dad just needed to have a Holidate tonight.

Plus Jake said his Dad bought a ring from Tiffany's. It was meant for Mom. It was so romantic, Mom becoming engaged at Christmas, Caroline mused. Like on Hallmark or in a Lifetime movie. Mr. Bedford was Mom's Mr. Perfect.

There first gift for Mom had already been delivered. It was something they heard Mom saying she really wanted to say to someone. It was heard by them one night, just when she got back from Paris.

It was worth pooling their allowance together to get it for Mom.

The messenger didn't cost that much, delivering it today to Andy Sachs.

That lousy assistant who went upstairs that night thinking Emily did that all the time because they told her that, Andrea had really believed them, she shouldn't have left Mom like that in Paris. Mom was really hurt by her. Jake had even helped write it with them.

The rude parts.

* * *

Miranda dropped her phone in the sauce, Crap, wrapping it in a kitchen towel. She officially gave up. She could run her magazine but not do this. Cook.

Brushing her white forelock out of her eye. Breathing through her nose, she was giving up. Enough. This was it.

She was ordering out. That little restaurant on 65th that did mini soufflés was in order. Also it made a decent Angus steak pie. Dialing the number on her house phone. It was busy. Hanging up.

Cara the wonder nanny made everything look so easy. Wiping her hands on a dish towel, removing her apron.

Her last attempt at being domestic was in the oven for forty five minutes.

Cassidy and Caroline would be back in two hours to trim the tree. Maybe, Daniel wouldn't mind if they did join him and Jake for dinner tonight.

He always was happy to help her out. Sturdy reliable Daniel. Invading his Christmas Eve wasn't an imposition, he always said to stop by anytime. Daniel always told her even bother him if she had to borrow coffee if she needed to or needed him. Come to his door for anything.

The 16lb turkey was out, defrosting for tomorrow.

Opening the bottle of wine under the tree. Reasoning to herself, she was not drinking alone. Patricia was home with her.

Miranda uncorked it and poured herself a glass.

Flicking through holiday cards from work mainly. The usual flattering vapid shallow words from The Board. Her large bonus she'd received this year, she'd invested in something she bought to surprise the girls with on Christmas morning.

They'd spend New Year's up there. Roy would drive them.

It was just a little something. Greg was wrong she didn't spoil her Bobbseys. They needed fresh air and not city smog.

Scanning Irv's card. With a luxury Godiva basket. Not Hoyo de Monterrey's. When Miranda first joined Runway they sent her only knowing her initials M.P.

Miranda threw Irv Ravitz's card in the fireplace with satisfaction, knowing he did not wish her a joyful holiday and New Year. His secretary did. Nancy was nice. Why she worked for Irv for decades was a wonder.

Sipping more wine. This year was good. Chateau Lafitte.

Snorting at Nigel's naughty and nice message to her. She was apparently a bit of both. Nigel deserved his holiday to Tuscany. Her gift to him. He understood completely about Jacqueline and the James Holt venture.

He forgave her. He knew her. Andrea didn't. She only just thought the worst of her. Saw only the dragon. The bitch in heels. Rubbing her nose bridge, looking at herself in the mantle mirror, Stephen was right she was old.

Maybe she should start to date. Someone like Daniel.

Her stiletto point heels brushed the box next to the fir, she'd told Cassidy and Caroline to open it and unwrap them for her. She'd just do it herself.

Glancing at her watch. Jakey and Cass and Car were lost in playing Star Wars Battlefront.

She flicked on holiday music loud and began opening up a box of lights and decorations. Unwrapping tissue paper of wrapped ornaments. Opening it, she got these on the twins first Christmas.

This one ornament, her ivory fingers brushing it carefully, Cassidy made this for her.

Cradling it. Picking it up, she knew the twins would say they weren't little kids but the picture of them with Santa was now on display. It was a tradition.

A Priestly tradition.

Even though Miranda was Jewish. A lapse one. She loved Christmas.

Gathering the lights and cord, untangling them, not hearing her door open as Miranda was on her knees to plug in and test them.

Miranda hadn't changed the locks, Andy turned the key and stepped inside uninvited, hearing music playing.

Andy was all ready to lay into her. Her mouth suddenly drying at Miranda's calves. The woman had legs. Andy would give her that. Amazing legs. It was like in one of Andy's fantasy. Miranda was in a red cowl neck falling over and exposing her creamy shoulder and a tight slit skirt, as Andy stood there just watching her as she saw how Miranda felt her here with her, just standing and watching her in the doorway.

Straightening up, Miranda felt someone was in her house.

An intruder.

The alarm was turned off. For the girls coming home. Her phone was drying in a dish towel from landing in sauce. She'd read in the paper this week that it happened in wealthy neighborhoods on the holidays, thieves going around burglarizing townhouses like hers. They'd chosen hers to rob. Turning her head slowly and trying to find her voice. Maybe it was just Patricia.

Her pet was large. Big paws. Also Patricia would've barked. Warning her of someone near.

Blue eyes flickered and flew open wide to meet her angry brown. ''Andrea?'' Miranda stood up. Still shorter than Andrea's lanky long frame. What was Andrea doing here? Striding up to her. Firstly, how did Andrea get in?

Cassidy and Caroline never left the door open or unlocked.

Miranda saw it in Andy's fingers. Her keys. Jiggling them at her.

''You—!'' Andy pointed her forefinger inches from Miranda's distinctive nose as her narrowed gaze cut a path down Miranda's curves then back up again to those eyes so cold on her.

Miranda had never seen Andrea angry. Not once at Runway. Not at her.

Andy took in Miranda in a cashmere red cowl neck with a reindeer on it.

''You bitch! You think you can treat me and everybody in any way you like because you're Miranda fucking Priestly.''

Miranda stared at her last assistant. Nasty profanity hurled at her and contumelious recrimations she didn't tolerate. Not from anybody especially Andrea. Folding her arms at her.

Andy was mad at her. Seeing it radiating off her body language. Miranda stood in front of her.

''You think you're _so_ perfect Priestly, don't you? With you looking down at everybody. With your perfect job and life. Everybody wants to be you. Right.'' Andy snorted and gestured her hand in a wide arc in front of her shocked face.

''Not me. Miranda. You're the last person I ever want to be.''

Miranda saw and smelled alcohol on irate Andrea. Stephen drank like this. Backing up from her.

''I actually thought you were almost being human giving me that reference. It meant a lot to me.'' Andy said this quietly.

''I was wrong. Your still _you._ With your hair and…and your eyes, so icy and stuck up, that you don't have to care about anyone else's feelings but your own. Right? You don't have any. Well let me tell you something, Miranda. Since you told me so candidly how you feel about me. I'm going to share my opinion of you. Tell you how I truly feel!''

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' Miranda countered. She honestly didn't have a clue what Andrea was on about.

Clearly Andrea was determined in sharing with her loud grievous bodily harm of her eardrums by yelling at her like a bellicose toddler.

''So your denying this. Typical.'' Andy shook her head repulsed. ''What did you have Emily write it?'' The brunette's face twisted in scorn on Miranda.

Write what? Miranda's brows came up at how disgusted Andrea looked at her. Confused she hadn't said anything disparaging to Andrea _yet._

Trying to take her arm gently and guide her out of her home as Andy wrenched her arm away. ''Andrea I think you should just go.'' She wouldn't call the police on her. Not yet.

''Don't tell me what to do. Miranda.'' Snarled at.

Andy was right in her face. Miranda could smell the alcohol on her. Wrinkling her nose at it.

''You've been drinking.''

Damn right she'd been drinking. Grabbing at Miranda's shoulders as she stumbled into her.

Backing down from Andrea. Miranda took a breath, from many experiences with Stephen, she weighed out Andrea's drunkenness. Andrea didn't look unpredictable or volatile. Glaring as Andrea knocked down a few decorations.

Andrea was an immature cretin of the lowest order who was here in her house unwelcome by her.

Andy stared at her hard. '' I got free from you. In Paris. Nate was right. You got me. I was just swept away.''

Andy mumbled more jumbled words under her breath that Miranda couldn't make out. ''I never wanted anyone or anything more.''

Mumbling something that Miranda couldn't quite make out about the being the call you take.

Miranda stopped. Free from her. Nate? Got her? What the hell, did any of Andrea's slurred words mean? At Runway she didn't indenture staff as a habit. Andrea was obviously having a bad month. Bill W might be in order for her.

It was a good thing this side of her never came out at Runway functions. Not holding her liquor. Nigel did say Andrea was in it with Christian Thompson the night before leaving her.

Andrea was a foul mouthed lush.

She'd call Roy to drive Andrea home tonight. He was discreet. He liked Andrea. He'd take Miranda's side and find this display of hers absolutely horrible.

As though she was holding a gun, Andy uncocked her skinny forefinger again and pointed it into her former boss's chest.

''Andrea.'' Miranda placated softly.

Still held there, Andy's fingers grasped her. Staring at her. '' You smell really good.'' Andy confessed.

'' Saying my name like that. The very first time you said my name. I knew it would never sound the same. I think you're so…so…'' Andy trailed off.

Miranda face was becoming out of focus for her.

''Quit moving around so much. You need to hear this. You are so impossible…you make me crazy and you're a pain the ass and getting you coffee all the time drives me nuts! I just want to tell you how much I really…really…you have to know.'' Andy swayed a little forward brushing close into her.

''I know how much you hate me but you need to hear this… me out. This is how I feel about you.'' Andy realized she was still touching Miranda's chest as her palm opened on her breastbone and moved over an inch. She'd never been this close to her before.

Hate her? Miranda didn't really hate Andrea. When she got back from Paris she did. A lot. For a week. She was livid about Andy absconding like a spineless timid… Now she just held seething disdain for her.

That was growing more and more revolted with her ruining her holidays by showing up drunk and disorderly on her doorstep like this.

She didn't want her girls to see this.

''Andrea. Go.''

Andy's face fell. ''You hate me and all I want is for you to know…you even wrote me how angry you are with me.'' Andy drunken grin faded.

''Oh I do hate you Andrea. I am angry. Absolutely with you. Now unless you want Christmas in jail for breaking and entering. Andrea. Just Please Go home.''

Miranda was rigid as she felt Andy's touch her, on her breast. Stilling like she was frozen by this action. Andrea hand was on her chest. Not dropping it, her hand away from her.

Firming her jaw, tensing. Was she actually copping a feel? Andrea was like Stephen. Handsy.

Andy had to be drunk. Her hands had a mind of their own. Miranda felt nice. Under her fingers. She figured Rudolph or Vixen wouldn't mind. Her fingers moved on her. Feeling Miranda exhale in mute shock.

Blue eyes glinting at Andrea intensely and icily.

Harshly spoke. ''Andrea.''

Moving away from her, to get her phone.

Andy dropped her hand away as she swayed again. ''Just wait a sec. I'm not finished with you.''

Miranda blinked at Andrea's tone to her and jolted at her hands now gripping her waist.

''You! You make me feel so unmoored and _funny_.''

Funny? Miranda rose a haughty brow at Andrea. She made her feel funny. Is that right? Well Andrea could go back to her pathetic little world and feel funny there. Not near her. Thank you.

''Miranda just listen to me for once.'' Andy growled out.

Giving Andrea only one minute. ''What is it I make you feel Andrea other than funny?'' Miranda asked her mildly curious as her mouth curled on her in front of her.

''This. You make me feel this.''

Andy moved closer to her face now, bending her head to Miranda's, seeing her long lashes and how she gave a small swallow as she felt her exposed shoulder and collarbone was stroked languidly by Andy's long finger that ran across it slowly making her hitch her breath. Their mouths inches away.

Holding Andrea's eyes questioningly. Held by dark brown locking with her blue, afraid of this. It was tingles and all this time. With _her_ of all people. Swallowing visibly again. ''Andrea?'' Miranda asked.

Andy surged forward hard and just kissed her. It wasn't gentle as she would've wanted it to be sober but forcefully hard to Miranda's mouth. Receiving a whimper in response to Andy's mouth on hers.

Miranda's knees going weak.

Stephen didn't kiss like this. Taking off that backwards cap.

Feeling tapered fingers running and threading through her long chestnut hair as Andy's firm lips ran across her ivory jaw and back up to her lips, tasting wine in her mouth as she maneuvered Miranda against a side table.

Lips slid down Miranda's neck, tracing with her smooth mouth and teeth as Andy's fingers caressed and traced the softness under Miranda's sweater with her fingers, lifting the festive red sweater up and over her white silvery head, Miranda wasn't wearing a bra, outlining both taut nipples with her mouth.

Kissing her nipples, as Miranda shuddered out a gasp, as Andy stroked her and began up her skirt and pulling down on her, giving a strong tug on her lacy panties as Andy let her slouchy dark boyfriend jeans unbutton and fall.

They had to stop. Andrea was not thinking straight as Miranda shivered at her hands stroking her sensually along her undressed skin.

Up against a table from a Christie's auction, Miranda's bareness was fondled through a lacy barrier of La Perla.

Pulling at them with curled frustrated fingers running up her silky ivory thighs making Miranda help her as they were peeled right down off of her, Andy shrugged her own jacket and faded top off, chucking it over her own head along with undoing her bra in haste.

Feeling Andrea's naked skin brush hers. Meeting her ivory with golden.

Returning Andrea's kiss fiercely.

Miranda was urged to nudge a little, to part her legs for her, Miranda did so for Andy, fingers brushed a few curls of silvery white glistening with wetness greeted her as Andy went deeper and harder filling her as her mouth on Miranda's, continued kissing her, with both their tongues probing and flicking and connecting in moist contact.

Andy felt it building as she began to tense and her mouth slackened on hers.

Feeling Miranda's hand clasped on hers. Held there. In her. Twining to her. Thrusting in rhythm against Andy's long fingers.

Belonging to only Andy now.

Andy's lower lip was bitten on as Miranda arched. Felt it happening inside her. Joined to Andrea. Coming with a warm surge overwhelming her. She needed this so badly. Still impaled on Andy's dexterous digits.

Both quivering in a shared release.

Andy breathed hard to her.

Slickened and naked both staring at each other. Panting breathless. Coming down as Andy withdrew earning a moan to her ear. Nuzzled gently on the side of her face, white hair of her forelock brushed Andy's skin.

Miranda watched this, her lids lowered, shakily unclasping her hand to Andrea's, who was just pulling out, moaning as she was nuzzled, studying Andrea's mouth she leaned up and kissed Andrea.

Andy felt her bare erect nipples brush Miranda's. Feeling Miranda's lips kissing the corner of her lips. Andy really liked that. She really liked Miranda kissing her. Giving her a lazy goofy smile as she pressed her nose to Miranda's face as she raked her manicured nails along Andy's bare back and narrow ass.

Andy groaned at Miranda's exploring fingers, she just wanted to stay here. Just like this. Pressed to a naked gorgeous loved Miranda. Forever. They'd finally worked this out. What it was between them. This tension was relieved and lifted. They had sex. Great sex. The best sex Andy had ever had in her life.

Smug and sated. She just had sex with Miranda.

Opening her brown eyes wide on her at the sudden realization. Oh No. No. No.

Sobering up, what in hell had she done, with Miranda? She was a complete loser. She just came in uninvited and ravished her former boss for Christmas on a mahogany side table with Frosty the Snowman on it.

Lead by her libido.

This wasn't how she wanted it to be with Miranda.

She would've sent flowers or something.

Andy was normally really romantic. Take it slow and getting to know her better. She would've brought a poinsettia plant with her or her Mom's Reese's Peanut Butter Dark Chocolate bark. Not just do this to her. Pop by, angry with her and fuck her.

Andy gulped at blue eyes right on hers. Focusing sharper now from looking so dazed now alert right on her.

Andy saw her ivory cheekbones color pink.

There was no coming back from this.

Looking around at the carnage they caused in their carnality. The tree was still standing. Andy pressed her lips together in a small grin at a green bow stuck on her lower rib with Miranda's great legs still wrapped around her.

This was quite a first for Andy having sex beside an untrimmed tree, with her ex-boss. Who hated her guts? The card indicated that.

Andy winced at the photo of Santa with both twins staring at her. Other twin photos over the years was on the mantle. It was like they knew in the photo that Andy just had sex with their Mom. Glancing around the room oh there was her scarf and Miranda's panties.

Squeezing her nice curves in wonder as a naked Miranda with only her stilettos still on, pushed up on Andy's hard hips which were aligning and pistoning to hers.

Andy obliged. Getting off her.

Spoke one word only to Andrea. Blue eyes blazing on hers. ''Leave.''

Wh-what?

Andy scrunched her nose up. Miranda was kidding. Right? With what just happened between them. Told to just go. After that. Was Miranda for real? Just dismissed. Wait a minute, she didn't want to do that. Andy wasn't going anywhere. Not till they talked about _this._

Smelling it, was something burning?


	3. Chapter 3

They'd cross a line with this.

Andy didn't want to step back from. She wasn't leaving her again.

''Miranda let's talk about this.'' Andy was just in her socks, plush toes sinking into the carpet, gathering her jeans up and pulling them on, half dressing herself, following her in stunned strides across the room.

''Miranda just please talk to me.''

''Mm-mm.'' Miranda's mouth thinned dangerously, that wasn't good for Andy.

'' We are never speaking of this.'' Miranda warned, searching for her red sweater. Not meeting Andrea's eyes. Avoiding them.

''I said to go away.''

''Are you serious?'' Andy questioned. Miranda just wanted her to go. After this.

Andy sputtered. Indignant at this lack in afterglow. Typical of Miranda being everything but reasonable about even having sex with her. Miranda was her usual predictable self, an icy, frosty, frigid bitch. Even with this happening between them.

She was the same as at Runway to her.

Could she be so disconnected? Not after feeling her skin and tasting her lips.

So their clothes fell off, it wasn't like Andy didn't love her also. She felt this with heart. Surely Miranda felt it too?

This just happened a little faster than Andy ever imagined it would or ever could. Andy didn't exactly plan this.

Sure she'd collided into this with no exact plan. It began with really wanting to just tell Miranda off.

Then that just happened. Giving into it. Racing into it with no direction or overthinking it.

Consequently, it couldn't be undone or taken back. Andy just had no idea how to make the F or R word happen between them. Friends. Relationship. No she just skipped the f word, friendship and _d_ for dating and went for sex.

Blaming Jack Daniel's on that. Didn't she know how her heart stopped a moment each time, she looked at her.

''Very.'' Miranda countered. Only looking in the mirror at Andrea's reflection.

Andy's eyes almost began to sting. ''Fuck you Miranda.'' Andy said as pulled on her top. This woman made her mad.

''No you did that.'' Surprising herself at how calm she seemed on the outside. Considering with what just happened with her and Andrea. Still in shock and breathless with what they'd done.

What on earth possessed her to actually let her last assistant have sex with her?

Andy couldn't help it. Grinning at her fully, _that_ she did. Almost more than a bit pleased with herself about that. It meant something to her. Not just sex.

Wondering if Stephen _myxomatosis of the nuts_ Tomlinson (that's what Andy wished on him, when he behaved like such a dick of a husband to Miranda) ever did that to her.

Andy smiled more, she knew he couldn't.

Thanks to lovely reliable Sachs genes of such nice long fingers and Mom for piano lessons that and she played the piccolo in school band.

Andy was a geek.

Dexterous slender digits of Andy's worked better than Tomlinson's unzipped fly.

What little old average and not glamorous or wearing the right labels, Andy Sachs from Ohio could do to his ex-wife without help, no pill like Cialis for her thanks, during Andy's second month, Emily sent her to pick it up, she almost giggled all the way to the pharmacy that summer night, never told Nate about it, it was private, though Andy hadn't been elated delivering it to Miranda's.

God she felt weird that night. Almost jealous which had been to her crazy. Next time if it was condoms, Emily was getting it.

Emily had special ordered blush pink rose petals and champagne that cost almost as much as Andy's student loan.

Wow, Andy learned wealthy people planned having sex. Did they pencil it in on a calendar? Andy was more impulsive with sex. She just had it anytime she felt like it.

Like now.

''Oh, do revel in screwing me.'' Miranda hissed out, that look she could read well enough on Andrea's face.

Andrea was pond scum. Almost surpassing Greg when he cheated on her.

Andy's satisfied grin dropped from her face immediately. ''Miranda please, we just had sex…I'm…so.'' No she wasn't sorry for this happening. ''…just don't be like this after what we just had.'' Her brown eyes sparkling on her.

Miranda spoke now looking right at her now. ''What just happened was the worst mistake of five minutes I've ever made in my life.''

Andy jaw tensed, swallowing hurt. Wait. Five minutes. Seriously.

''Ten.'' Andy corrected.

''Seven.'' Miranda was trying to find her lingerie.

''Nine.'' Andy said, her eyes on Miranda's. Searching them.

Exhaling out frustrated with Miranda's response of. ''Eight minutes. Now I said, leave.''

What did Miranda time it?

''Fine.'' She was going. Andy furrowed her dark brows, it wasn't that bad. Sex with her. Miranda seemed to be enjoying herself for more than a minute there.

By the hair pulling, moans Andy made her elicit. She was sure there was a moan of Andy just as she came against her.

Miranda just wanted her to just leave now.

Andrea had done more than kiss her under mistletoe, Miranda knew she had participated. She was culpable to what just happened. She orgasmed like she hadn't had sex in months. She hadn't.

She was always so terribly careful about her emotions and controlling them. Never once losing control, around people and never during sex. Until now and sex with Andrea just shot that to hell.

Making her have complete loss of control with just want and lust. Only that. Her response to sex never happened like that with Stephen.

Never with Greg.

And it shouldn't have happened with an inebriated ex female assistant who probably was only twenty-five.

Who didn't even like her really, if at all?

She knew Andrea couldn't stand her.

Finding her panties held out in Andy's hand. Narrowing her eyes on the brunette, her blue eyes holding Andy's.

''Do not fondle my underwear.'' Miranda was waspish and sharp.

Andy gulped at that icy look directed on her. Hands up in defense. Miranda, sex or not still hated her.

So much for Christmas miracles.

Taking them from her with a snatch, her mother warned her once, against wearing sexy lingerie. Things happen. Things like lanky big smiling ravishers who caress her La Perla's panties named Andy Sachs.

''Close your eyes.'' Miranda demanded.

Andy made to protest but bit her lip. She'd seen it all. Felt all of her curves a few minutes ago. Receiving a nasty look like she was excrement. Fine. Eyes shut. She could have sex with her but not see her naked.

Miranda began dressing, she scoffed at her lacy underwear, she'd once asked her ex if he maybe, he might try to date a woman that wears real underwear, the kind that covers the entire bottom the way it's supposed to.

She should have worn sensible cotton briefs this morning.

Had to wear these all because of Greg…

She did not want her Bobbseys around the type of women Greg dated who wore sparkly gowns and thongs meant for Vegas strippers or a trash compacter like the skimpy pair she once found in the laundry basket when the twins stayed over at his penthouse on his time with them on weekends.

Cassidy had left her unicorn sweatshirt at her father's. Subsequently, she only wanted that unicorn sweatshirt one Monday morning, so Miranda had Roy drive her back in morning rush hour to get it and found _it and them_ scrunched up in the laundry basket.

Greg and his goal of sleeping through the Swedish Volleyball team.

Greg had got an earful from her, what if the girls found them. Insisting but they didn't.

Greg was home.

'' Rands just because you never wore them for me. Is Stephen, happy with control form fitting. Does he schedule a night, Mir? Pencil you in between CNBC.''

''Remember that time you wouldn't let me fool around in the Closet. Nigel almost walked in.'' Greg looked at his one and only wife.

''Stephen and I, we are not discussing Gregory.'' Shoving the thong at him, into his chest. Miranda warned him as she held up a viyellla shirt she hated when they were married.

Greg just shrugged at her. ''You loved it on me that year we went to that cottage in Maine. You went all domestic and washed my socks…wore all my shirts.''

Miranda rifled through his boxers and briefs. Holding up a small skimpy slip dress at him.

''Gregory I don't want Cassidy and Caroline around your bad choices of seeking meaningless empty relationships.'' Miranda scolded.

''Hey Stephen's married to you and has to be around them with you.'' Greg hated that douche.

''Listen, Brooke didn't stay over. She never does, with the girls.'' Greg meant it.

''It's Brooke this month.'' Miranda muttered.

Oh Gregory and his perpetual midlife crisis, shiny sports cars and snowboarding and having a Brooke on his arm.

''Well you're in my laundry, being all wifely. Just tell me Miranda, were we that bad? There were times when we were good, really good.'' Holding his mug and her eyes expectantly.

Miranda corrected him. ''Bad, Greg. Real bad is what we were. Both of us equally miserable in matrimony. Remember?'' Finding Cassidy's top underneath his striped button down Brooks Brother's shirts and jogging pants.

Greg nodded, married life was that sometimes to him. Miranda wasn't the easiest person to live with. He wasn't either.

''I know you had Runway and I had my firm but we got along a little.''

Greg's glinted on hers.

'' Enough to have Cassidy and Caroline. They're great amazing kids.''

Miranda teased him. ''Yes. I think I'll keep them.''

Greg watched her fold his shirts the way he liked. ''I've changed. Randy. I'm doing yoga. Spinning class with Brooke.''

Miranda shook her head at him.

''I even told my doorman, you're not Satan's Mistress and he agrees you're not that scary. Again I'm sorry, he believed that you were in anger management rehab. Page Six slanders.''

Boyishly grinning at Miranda.

Grabbing his brow. ''Oww.'' Greg and she were a disaster at marriage. They stayed so long together for the girls. They'd done all they could do to make it work. It couldn't continue.

Greg moved closer to Miranda. ''For old times, Miranda can you do something really important for me, first could you get me a toasted bagel and cream cheese. Or a warm bialy. Call Emily for it. Please.''

Pushed away his hands on her. ''Greg.'' He was hopeless at looking after himself.

'' Hon, Sweetie. I gave you the fruit of my loins. Randi girl. Also can I have Andrea's number.''

Miranda stopped folding suddenly. What?

Gregory wanted to meet Andrea. Smoothing and plucking at her jacket. ''Why?''

''She's great. I like talking to her.'' Greg confessed.

Miranda looked at Greg, her eyes hard on him. ''You talk to her.''

Greg smiled at Miranda. '' Lots. We've been talking each other's brains out. On Runway time.''

Greg gave a cocky grin at her as pulled his t-shirt off as Miranda rolled her eyes at his bare chest. Brooke now had him waxing.

''I know you've never been satisfied by another man.'' Miranda almost quirked a smile at Greg.

''She sounds like a brunette, I think. I'm pretty good at telling that.''

Hair shade over the phone. Greg was so talented. Not cup size. Brooke was doing wonders.

''She told me to call her Andy. It's kinda cute. Did you know she backpacked through India? I was thinking maybe we could grab a beer sometime. She could give me a good curry recipe.''

Miranda gave him a long look.

''Not a beer. Okay a rosé. I can drink sensitively. I like her. We can talk about you. Compare being dominated by you at all hours. Besides, Car said she has an amazing outside shot. She's cool and she's from Ohio.''

Miranda was staring at Greg silently.

''I love talking sports with a new buddy. Stephen hangs up, when I call about you. I'd like to get a feel of Andy's passion on Dalton's team. Sling back a few cold ones. Coors or Millers. Tell me about ice fishing.''

Greg missed every recital but made it to all of his twins' games.

''Gregory if you even think of approaching Andrea with any ideas of getting into bed with her with anything semi sticking out. Remember what I told you I wanted to do to you when I found you with Helene our decorator?''

Greg repeated. ''I need a castration or no, that was during the divorce proceedings, or was it our joint custody, you said that, wait was it, I needed a cattle prod to just zap me in my ''badubies.''

Miranda shook her head. ''No that is my wish for Irv Ravitz slashing my budgets. No I said I wanted to just singe the hair off your balls with a blow torch.''

''In your defence, Randy you were pregnant and really hormonal and big.''

She was also really hurt finding them in bed and overloaded with work, on the phone to Nigel till 4 in the morning, all to save Runway Paris from sinking, with her two friends Ben and Jerry, carrying Cassidy and Caroline with no one to just hold her and talk to her.

''Andrea's not your type.'' Greg looked confused at her sharpness.

''Andrea is not available. She is living with somebody. Remember them, in a committed relationship. I know Greg, what eluded you in our marriage it's called faithfulness and fidelity.''

''Now, I have a magazine to run. I will see you at the next PTA. You will pick Cassy and Car up on school holiday? Greg? Do not be late again. Car gets upset.''

''Got it. School holiday that's next month. Sometime.''

Miranda filled him in. ''Friday. Greg this Friday. I'll have Andrea call you.''

Greg let her sip from his coffee mug. ''Andrea huh?'' Greg watched his ex- sip his cup, he was such an idiot once, cheating on her. '' Friday school pick up and hands off your Andrea. Got it.''

''Yes, hands and anything else of yours off, Andrea. Gregory.''

''Oooh Andrea is it. Not Andy. What about eyes. My eyes on her. Bet hers are brown.'' Greg quipped.

''Gregory I have work.'' She did not think about Andrea's eyes. They were lovely though. With flecks of honeyed gold in them.

Leaving Greg with a curt wave he watched her in heels. Greg was insane, Andrea was hardly hers.

Challenged by Greg. She'd show him control panties.

She was never wearing La Perla again. Not when it made someone like Andrea trespass and decide to come by and ravish her for Christmas.

Relieved Greg's parents hadn't arrived yet. Expected tonight from out of town. They called and said they'd stop by.

Her In-Laws were like Mr. and Mrs. Stalin. Gregory insisted they liked her. She knew they didn't like her.

Stopping her musings on underwear and Greg's parents who gave her gifts she hated. Every year.

Wrapping her skirt around herself. Caught Andrea looking. Not keeping her promise. Like that was a surprise.

Something glittery on the carpet caught her blue eyes. ''No.''

Seeing it broken. That imbecile. It was ruined. It must have fallen when they shook the table so caught up in each other.

Glue she'd need glue. She was going to sue Andy Sachs for breaking a star during sex. It was very special to her.

''I told you to get out of my house. Now.'' Raising her waspish voice on Andy.

''No problem. Miranda. I'm going. Oh and here. Have a great Christmas.'' Placing the card she'd mailed to her, down next to her hand. Andy turned to go.

* * *

Nicholas Sparks was evil. Plain evil. Scrunching her tissues up.

Emily's Christmas Eve was going well so far, sleeping in for the first time in not weeks, but months, no calls received from Miranda, although she at times, heard her boss's ringtone in her sleep.

Checking it again. Not one call or text. Miranda must be fine this holiday.

Emily's bonus from Miranda was very generous.

Emily had already done her shopping for one. She hated her grocery store. Emily was known as the cheese cube lady and at the butchers the single lean chicken breast lady.

It was not in her mother's opinion the best place to meet somebody great. Sure lots of possibilities shopped weeknights, but if she saw someone holding a list, she knew he was married.

In the frozen-food section carrying a small basket. Guaranteed Single. Mom was crazy to suggest she find somebody great in a hardware store. Her in Vivienne Westwood looking for a nail or a drill bit.

She should have gone home. Looking around her apartment. She hadn't got a tree or lights this year.

Nigel had given her, his gifts this year. A few bottles of wine. Three new dresses he gave her. A vintage champagne for New Years. Boxes of expensive Swiss Chocolate she was numbing herself with them. Subsisting on sugar. A good holiday plan.

Maybe she'd stop the dieting.

She would just stuff it. Just give up and let what all Charlton women had happen. Rapid weight gain.

Picking up what Nigel gave her being so giddy about his gift from Miranda, as he rushed to catch a flight. A bottle of wine. She'd need this soon. Right after enduring this.

Pulling it out. It was time to humiliate herself. A once a year annual Charlton tradition.

Emily crossed her arms in it. They better be happy she was in it, wearing it for them. Sitting in front of her laptop, she just wanted to see them and to get this over with. Quickly.

''Shortcake!'' Emily waved in warm greeting. ''Nana.''

''Tiggy-Winkle you wore it, you look lovely in it.'' Emily didn't have to force a smile to her, her grandmother liked helping to decorate it. She loved her crafts and jam making. The WI would be lost without her and her Victoria Sponge cake.

Emily's boisterous Dad and Mom, came onto the laptop screen.

''Em!''

All gathered around for Emily to see them, each in festive ugly jumpers and paper crowns from crackers.

''I was reading how gangs in the city flash their lights and if you do that back they kill you.''

''Mum. I don't drive or own a car.'' Emily assuaged.

''Did you get the tea bags I sent over with your gifts. The things from Boots. The socks.'' Nodding her Mum acted like Emily was living in Tuvalu not Manhattan.

''Em's do you remember, Alex, Mary and Dai's son, he may stop by to see you again.''

Emily shook her head. She couldn't believe her Mum sometimes, attempting to set her up, even with the Atlantic between them, Sandy, she hadn't seen him since middle school. He didn't even shave then.

He called her breasts ripe plums. She told him to go feel up a fruit stand on the high street.

''He was asking about you. He lives in New York. Just moved over. He's a banker and single.'' Emily didn't miss her Mum's smile.

Emily cut her eyes. If he called, she was down with something.

Her door buzzed. Emily had to go, waving 'bye' to all on screen, she was not expecting anyone today. Probably a neighbor wanting to borrow some sugar or getting her place by mistake as usual. She was 18B. Not 18A.

Getting her door.

''Serena. What are you doing here?'' She didn't even have her makeup on. She was dressed down like this in front of stylish every time she saw her without any effort Serena.

Nigel and Miranda still insisted Serena should try modelling. Try it once. Serena refused. She was happy behind a camera.

Emily winced at how she must look right now.

Serena just stared at Emily in slouchy pants and fuzzy socks with cute French bulldogs on them and the ugliest sweater, Serena had ever seen.

''Emily. Hello. I'm here to see you.'' The taller Brazilian smiled warmly at the redhead.

''To see me?''

Serena stood in the doorway feeling stupid now. '' Yes to see you. I wanted to.''

Andy was wrong. This was hard. Every time with Emily, she couldn't say what she meant to say. It never came out right. Stumbling over words. Never finding the right ones. It wasn't ever clever or romantic to her. She tried to compliment her hair which was like the sunset to her or say how nice she looked but it went horrible, it always turned to the weather.

A safe boring topic.

Emily must think she was wanting to be a meteorologist or obsessed with the Weather Channel.

''Why?''

Serena blinked at her. Porcaria. '' Why? Because I-I didn't wish you a Merry Christmas yet.'' Serena now felt like an idiot.

Emily blinked at Serena. '' So you came all this way to my door to wish me a Happy Christmas. I thought you were going home to Brazil?''

Damn Andy, for telling her to try taking a chance with Emily. '' Yes. I was flying home, but I missed my flight back now and my bag was stolen.''

Concerned for Serena, Emily gasped. ''Were you mugged?'' Her Mum had just been warning her about crime rising in the city. Serena didn't look hurt to her.

''No. I'm fine. I put it down it for a moment, it was gone. Can I come in Emily?'' Serena asked hopefully.

Emily still stood in front of her.

''Unless you have company?'' Serena really hoped she didn't have company.

''No. No one's here. Come in.'' Emily moved aside. Serena brushed by her. Looking around her apartment, Serena took in, Emily's things.

'' Nice place…''Serena liked it. Emily's home.

Emily smiled behind her.

''Thank you. Do you want tea or some wine? I just was about to open one. Nigel gave it to me.''

'' Later maybe. Listen. I don't mean to spoil your holiday but I tried calling my roommate, at the airport, but she is out.'' Serena complained.

Emily listened to her. Serena's mysterious new roommate was the talk of the office, Nigel thought it was a model or a clacker. So it wasn't a he but a she, and she was out of town.

''She has the only other key. My phone died.'' Showing her dead mobile to Emily sheepishly. ''I should have charged it last night.''

''You can use mine. Serena.'' Emily offered hers.

Getting it for her.

Serena took it from her, ignoring how she felt when she touched Emily's fingers lightly to hers.

Serena heard it ring and then it went to voice mail. Andy's chirpy voice to her ear. Where was Andy? Andy didn't have plans tonight. She should be home, pining for Miranda. Going beyond pajamas and now wearing her bed.

Serena began her message to the bubbly brunette. ''Hi. I'm not in the air. I never left. Call this number when you're back in.'' Reading off Emily's number to Andy. Serena knew Andy would know it instantly as Emily's.

Handing it back to Emily.

''I'll reimburse you.'' Serena promised.

Emily blushed at her. ''Serena it's a phone call. Please, stay, here sit and have some wine with me. You can, tell me about your roommate.''

Emily left to get the wine and glasses.

Serena ran her finger along a few DVDs and books, so Emily liked that genre, it suited her, smiling at a few framed photos of her, and she liked them. Emily made a cute carrot in one, she sunk into the couch, taking off her jacket.

Covering the gift for Emily up with her jacket slung over it.

''Compliments of Runway.''

Taking a glass from Emily. ''Thank you. You are a life sent. It was you or Nigel.''

Emily clinked her glass to hers. ''It's good you picked here/ Nigel's in Tuscany. A last minute gift from Miranda.''

Serena looked surprised at this, her mouth open.

Emily frowned, explaining to Serena. ''Miranda gave it to Nigel, for what happened in Paris.'' Emily only knew this because she heard Miranda talking when she gave it to Nigel.

Andrea was wrong to have just left so suddenly. Misjudging Miranda unfairly. Miranda wasn't that bad a person, as a boss she demanded the best. Why shouldn't she, Miranda was a legend in fashion and leader in the industry with her vision and style on the fashion world.

''Nigel rushed to the airport. He left me a million things to sort out. Well lucky for me, you chose me Serena.''

Serena smiled at her, holding her eyes warmly. ''Yes. Lucky for me. Emily.''

''So tell me about your roommate?'' Emily urged, sinking into the sofa with Serena near her.

Serena sipped her wine. She promised Andy, no one would ever know about her sharing a place with her. Serena had more than a hunch that Miranda would be furious if it was discovered, that and she had a horrible feeling she'd be fired if Miranda ever knew this.

That Andy, was her new roommate.

Knowing how irrational Miranda was, the first week back from Paris about Andy, Serena decided it was safe to never say who her new roommate was to anybody at the office.

Serena noticed how her boss, Miranda always became difficult to predict about her last assistant. Temperate.

It was like she missed Andy. Serena was certain of this. Watching Miranda.

Keeping one of Andy's dog-eared paperbacks from her desk made Serena positive, Miranda had liked and now it was obvious missed her.

That and being brought the NY Mirror every morning and taking the reference from Emily herself was proof enough.

Miranda's worst assistant grew on her.

That morning Miranda had been off her head about everything, Emily muttered that most of it was about anything to do with that dreadful American. Andrea.

'' She's not like anyone else I know at Runway. She snores, she likes sports. She's a writer. She sings in the shower. She has a tattoo on her back.''

Frowning at singing in the shower. How would Serena know that she snores and has a tattoo on her back?

Was Serena involved with her roommate? She never asked about Serena's dates. Men drooled over Serena but she never paid them any attention.

Blushing at never dawning on her. Serena must like women. This roommate she never spoke of was probably Serena's partner.

Her girlfriend. That was new to her. Emily didn't know why this made her feel odd about that.

''It's just Miranda wanted me to update your file. Put any numbers on it, in case you were needed in an emergency.'' Emily lied.

Twirling her wine in her crystal glass.

Serena understood. Nobody at Runway was getting Andy's number.

''Emily can you do me a favor, only say yes, if it is not a huge imposition on you…I don't want to make you feel you have to do this, you probably have plans tonight.''

''I don't have plans. Serena what is it you want?''

Serena almost sputtered her wine out. She, was what she wanted. ''Could I stay here for tonight with you?''

''Of course you can. You're welcome to.'' Emily meant it.

''Good we'll spend Christmas together.'' Serena proclaimed. Looking around Emily's place.

Emily slumped, she hadn't decorated. She wasn't planning on anybody this year. Just herself.

''I'm sorry Serena. I'm not displaying the Christmas spirit to you.'' No tree. No lights. She must seem like such a Grinch.

Serena took her hand in hers. ''Give me an hour to fix that. Meu querido.'' Grabbing her bag and jacket, leaving the redhead staring after her.

* * *

Andy was just making her way to the front door. Leaving her key on the side table near where she used to put Miranda's dry cleaning.

Miranda hated her. Right now it hurt more than anything written in that card.

Stupid her.

It wasn't like she wanted this to happen. She wanted to tell Miranda how she felt about her, start dating her slowly. Be all romantic.

Instead Andy was less romantic, she made this messy and horrible and not with timing or fumbled opportunities' with her or not being able to say to Miranda what she needed to say when she really needed to say it.

No she just got drunk and had sex with Miranda and probably would never see her again. Now.

Heard it.

''Hi. Hon guess what I'm not in the Caribbean. Surprise! So I'm joining my folks, we'll be here in about thirty minutes. Traffic. See you guys soon. Randy. You said I never spend enough time with Cass and Car.''

Miranda was going to kill Gregory.

''Hello Miranda, this is Nancy. Irv's secretary, apparently I just learned that the Board. Mrs. Drysdale and Mr. Lassiter have flown in unexpectedly, and Irv's told them all about how Christmas at your home is wonderful and one of a kind. We'll be there at 8pm.''

Miranda cut her finger on the jagged glass.

Her life after Stephen, her Christmas, Andrea screwing her, everything was just like this. A scattered mess.

Felt a hand grasped her bleeding fingers. ''You cut yourself.'' Covering it with her scarf.

Looking up into brown eyes of Andrea's. ''We can talk later. I'm not going until I make this up to you, now how can I help you. Miranda.''


End file.
